Melinda Learns to be More Careful
by Stargirl888
Summary: Jim is tired of Mel always forgetting there are physical dangers beyond the spirit realm. When he forbids her to go to check out Todd's house Season 1 and she ignores him, he decides to take her in hand. WARNING: Contains semi-con spanking. OneShot


**WARNING: This story contains ****spanking****, between two consenting adults ****for disciplinary purposes****. If this does not interest you or you find the idea offensive, stop reading now! You have been warned – DO NOT Read it and then flame me later – I'm really not interested! (However constructive criticism is most welcome ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no profit has been made from this story. **

**Alternative Ending to Season 1, Episode: The Friendly neighbourhood Ghost**

**(for anyone who doesn't remember this was the episode where Stacy, after being abused at a sort of children's boot camp that her grandfather sent her to, faked her own death to escape. Her grandfather, now dead, believes that she was killed by Todd (not knowing she really escaped and is still alive) and is haunting him. Melinda gets involved when he moves in next door to her... long story short, the ghost tells Melinda that the guy's a murderer and she tells Jim, who, during a disagreement, informs Melinda that she's underestimating the danger and he cannot allow her near a killer, this leads to an argument about him trying to control her, they have a telephone conversation where they agree they both have valid points and semi-make up, the last scene is their final make-up...this is how I think they should have resolved things.) **

**Setting: Outside, just after the Todd has left. **

"You know Mel, we still have to resolve this thing with you constantly putting yourself in danger." Jim remarked as they headed back inside.

"I know, but when a ghost needs my help I can't just turn my back on them."

"And I'm not saying you have to, but there are limits. Like when you went to investigate Todd's garage, you should have waited for me to be with you. I mean, ghosts can't protect you from everything." She didn't argue, knowing he was right but still not liking the direction this conversation was going "And when i tell you to stay away from someone it's for your own protection."

"Hey, I can protect myself." She pointed out as they hung up their coats, hesitating when she saw him start to head upstairs to their bedroom.

"No you cant Mel, and the thought of someone hurting you scares me." Jim admitted as he paused on the landing, turning to wrap his arms around her and offering a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening that she was safe and in his arms again.

"Jim, if I had ever thought I was in real danger I would never have gone to his house."

"I see, so you thought you were perfectly safe walking into a suspected murderers garage?" He countered. She bit her lower lip, her silence giving Jim all the answer he needed "Thats the whole problem," he sighed "when it comes to your ghosts you loose your perspective on what is safe and what's not safe, at it is at those times that I need to know you'll listen to me and not go snooping around a suspected murderers house."

She dropped eye contact, feeling the guilt she had been feeling the past few days once again well up inside of her. He put a finger under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact again. Seeing the remorse there he knew she was ready for her punishment. "Alright, come on." He coaxed gently, pecking her lips before taking her hands and leading her through to the bedroom.

Once in the room he turned around and seated himself on the bed, still holding her hands as she stood before him. She mentally sighed, knowing she needed this but also dreading the inevitable pain that came with it.

"Mel, you cannot just ignore me when I tell you not to do something, and you most certainly cannot continue to put yourself in possibly mortal danger, understand?" Jim asked sternly

Mel nodded but remained mute. Taking the nod as confirmation she was ready he released her hands and undid her pants buttons, before guiding her over his lap.

Melinda wriggled slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position and fighting hard to ignore the humiliation she felt at once again being over her husbands knee like a child. Once she was comfortable – or as comfortable as was possible given her current predicament – Jim proceeded to tug down her pants and panties. Melinda shivered slightly as the cool air caressed her, now bare, bottom and Jim gave her a few light warm-up pats, waiting for her to relax before beginning to spank in earnest.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room as he began to rhythmically smack each alternate cheek, Melinda doing her best to stay still.

SMACK!SPANK!SLAP!SMACK!

He continued, slowing building a burning fire in her exposed flesh. After about thirty smacks he stopped, the smacks changing to a caress as he gently rubbed out some of the sting. After a few moments he stopped and helped her to her feet. Getting up Melinda gave him a small, watery smile, feeling remarkably better. Jim stood up, enveloping her in a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you." He whispered quietly. She didn't reply, just enjoying the feeling of love and contentment she was currently experiencing, wrapped in his arms.

**This was my first Ghost Whisperer fic, the idea just came to me as I re-watched this episode and I just had to write it down. It's a little different to my normal style (or so I think) but I wanted something more gentle for this pair.**

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm also looking for any ghost whisperer spanking fic's if you know of any (only between main characters though – especially Melinda and Jim) and any suggestions for other times where she should have been spanked - I've been re-watching the series and so far this is the only instance I can find. **


End file.
